


"IT".

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: Huggy has a secret passion for.........





	"IT".

The owner of “The Pits”, was capable of holding his liquor. Much better than all the customers he ever served.  
He was a drinker, nevertheless despite the fact that he had never drunk enough to get stoned out of his squash, it didn’t happened until………………………...  
‘IT’ claimed his latest victim:  
Him - Huggy Bear Brown.  
He made an effort to hide in a soft non transparent blanket, safe and warm, sealed.  
In a cocoon, to block any feelings.  
Where ‘IT’ could not reach him.  
Buried in a bottle filled with all the buzz that he possessed.  
Drifting with the tide to the big ocean where he might mingle in the waves and get forgiveness.  
Merely an attempt to put up the shutters to seal that ultimate secret corner of his life.  
However the reflections on the screen inside his mind was as the upcoming sun.  
Getting stronger by the minute, a brighter manifestation, of a golden god.  
And ‘IT’ hit him, penetrated him, left him wide awake with dreams and visions.  
A hell on earth that ruled his thoughts, cries of pain and suffering that tormented his soul.  
A reality of existence that could not be true. ‘IT’ squeezed out his will power.  
‘IT’ was growing, what had been frozen for years started to defrost, sucking in all the moisture and warmth that covered his skin after the tentacles touched him again.  
A huge wave rolled him in and compressed him back into reality.  
The long finger had been there years ago, pointing, warning, doing his tie, giving a friendly pull, holding his shoulder.  
‘IT’ clawed, ‘IT’ took possessions of his mind.


End file.
